


Corporate Pleasures

by TheMightyCancer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Like Really Drunk, M/M, Rhys gets drunk, Some Bondage, and doesn't make good decisions, don't likely don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyCancer/pseuds/TheMightyCancer
Summary: It's Rhys' first major meeting as the new CEO of Atlas and he seems to have caught the eye of a young Maliwan Executive. Soon he is invited to a party and things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Corporate Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot but if y'all want some more, let me know in the comments below and leave a kudos! Leave feedback if you want! Love you lovelies!

Rhys chewed on his bottom lip as he prepared himself for the shitstorm that he was about to deal with. He looked in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his gelled hair. He had to make sure he looked exquisite for the meeting of the minds. This would be his first meeting with all the other companies as Atlas. He had some minor ones before, trying to establish himself from the big dogs, but this was the first where he is an equal.  


He fixed his tie as he gathered up his confidence and placed a CEO smile as he walked out of his bathroom. He had made plans with his newly appointed bodyguard, the infamous Zer0. The ex-Vault Hunter wasn’t on board with Rhys going, saying those corporate hungry asshats would destroy Rhys before he even knew what hit him. The CEO waved them off and mentioned that he worked for Hyperion and if that hadn’t prepared him for things like this meeting, then nothing will. Zer0 seemed to consider that and suggested they would stay in the shadows, which put Rhys at ease.  


The CEO made way to his designated ship and made sure he took some antacids to help calm his stomach for this long trip to Maliwan’s home planet. Apparently, it was their turn this year to host the meeting. He wasn’t too keen on going to Maliwan, hearing they treated their employees as bad if not worse than Hyperion did. But he had to do what he had to do. He got in the ship and waved at Zer0 who had already gotten here. They chatted a few, laying down protocols and when Zer0 would be able to intervene. Before long, they were already planet side and Rhys was getting into cab and on his way to the Maliwan building. Rhys got out of the cab, was greeted by Maliwan bots and then taken to the meeting room. The place was spacious, filled with enough art that would make any Art Snob get a hard on.  


Sitting in the meeting room was boring at first, everyone piling up and chit chatting with their associates. Rhys scanned his eyes around the place. Mr. Torgue was bellowing about how amazing his explosions were and how lasers fucking sucked. Rhys smirked as he sipped on his glass and eyed the representative for Tediore. He was surprised they were even invited seeing as their guns were the lowest of the lows. He glanced over and was also surprised to see Hyperion sending someone in person. After Handsome Jack died and the destruction of Helios, their funds were almost depleted. Only after a few cuts and replacement of managers they seem to be back on the playing field. One of the representatives made eye contact with Rhys and if looks could kill, the Atlas CEO would be disemboweled right now.  


“You must be the new Atlas CEO,” A smooth sly voice spoke.  


“I am, and you are?” Rhys turned his gaze to the voice and looked the man up and down and noted how young he looked.  


“I am Katagawa Jr. and I am the executive of Merger and Acquisitions of Maliwan. My father is the CEO of the company. He wanted my oldest sister to see how things ran as a CEO, the rest of my siblings and I are here to have a face with the name.”  


“Ah I see…. Well…it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  


“Ah Mr. Strongfork,” The CEO of Maliwan stepped in front of the young man as he extended his hand out as Rhys did the same. “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I am more than happy to have you here and to hear how you managed to bring up a dead company from the ashes on up.”  


“Thank you it wasn’t easy!”  


“I’m sure it wasn’t. I’ll give you some advice. Never do anything for free and don’t pay out of pocket unless it’s to put a hit on someone. Also, I would recommend having a lot of heirs. Make sure everything is family ran. Maybe one day even you could join the family.”  


Rhys screamed internally as he nodded and turned his head back to his papers. Maliwan was also as fucked up as he heard they were. He rested his back against the chair as the meeting finally began. Everyone had their say about how gun production was either steady of rising. Everyone had their eyes trained on Rhys who spoke up about how his company was adding something new to his guns to separate from everyone else. They all seemed impressed expect for Hyperion and that was to be expected. However, nothing stayed calm for long as DHAL and Vladof got into a heated argument about who was better. The whole room seem to outburst in an uproar and Rhys simply rubbed his eyes and forced his gaze down, not wanting to make any matters worse for him. He received a message from Zer0, asking what the commotion was about. Rhys replied that it was nothing just two company trying to see who had the bigger dick. He looked up and noticed the young Katagawa looking at him, who smiles and waves slightly. Rhys averted his gaze as he looked over at Mr. Torgue was trying to sell his extremely hot sauce that could melt you from the inside out.  


Eventually the meeting was adjourned, and the next meeting would be hosted by the Jakobs family. Rhys stacked his papers and quickly got out of the room as he headed towards the elevator. He turned his head when he heard a rushing of feet behind him and he reached his pocket for a small knife. He wasn’t the best of fighters, but he could at least maim someone.  


“Rhys!” The CEO turned his head as the young Maliwan executive who ran towards him. “I have a proposal for you. I want you to accompany me to a party that is happening at one of my favorite bars.”  


“Oh well um thanks but I have to get back and deal with my company and…”  


“Don’t worry about your company, Rhys. It will still be there when you get back. I just want you to relax and have a good time. I want to get to know you a little more you know?”  


“Well,” Rhys looked over at the shadows before looking back. “Sure, why not. Couldn’t hurt that much. What could go wrong.”  


The Atlas CEO and Maliwan executive rode the elevator down as Katagawa spoke about his part in Maliwan. His father had them all branded with a barcode so he could keep an eye on them and to give them easy access to any funds they needed. Then it got caught on by the military and soon everyone in Maliwan is branded in some way. Rhys just nodded, half listening as he really should have declined the offer to go to a bar. They walked out to the busy streets as the sunny began to set as Katagawa called a cab. When the cab rolled up, they both entered and the ride to the club was quiet. Rhys was surprised Katagawa wasn’t rambling on about how he had loads of money. He seemed like that kind of young rich boy. It didn’t take long before they made it to the bar, and it looked like the party had long started. The young Maliwan executive ushered for Rhys to follow and skipped to the head of the line. The bouncer stepped forward to speak but Katagawa raised an ID and the man quickly let them in.  


Rhys looked around the club is awe as he entered. The place inside was immaculate and loud from the party music. The room lit with multiple strobe lights, some flashing while others were at a pause. There were several people crowded in the middle of the main floor as they danced along the beats. There were several bars lining the wall, different areas for specific alcohol and mix drinks. Stripper poles were placed here and there along the floor. Rhys averted his gaze as he walked along beside Katagawa, who had stopped a waiter bot for some drinks. The young man turned to Rhys and handed him a glass.  


The CEO took it gingerly and inspected it. Out of habit from college and working at Hyperion, always had to watch you back. Never too sure with this Katagawa character. Rhys took a sip of the drink and hummed in satisfaction. It had a fruity taste like sour apple and cranberry, but he couldn’t taste any alcohol. He knew it had to be a mix drink and you know if you don’t taste alcohol, the more likely you’ll get drunk. Rhys didn’t need to get completely wasted this early in the evening.  


“So how do you like this place?” Katagawa yelled as the music grew louder, downing his drink in an instant and placing it on the random waiter bot’s tray.  


“It’s a nice party place! The drink is pretty good too!” Rhys nodded as he sipped on the drink again.  


Rhys reminded himself that he needed to only have one drink this entire trip. Maybe two at the most but that was it. He couldn’t party like he did when he was in college. He had a company he had to run and he a lot more responsibilities. However, that wasn’t going to stop him from having a little fun. The younger man drew closer to him as the music grew louder. Rhys could of swore he saw a lustful look in Katagawa’s eyes, but he shook it off as he finished off his drink. Katagawa smiled and motioned for another drink as he pulled Rhys close and started to dance. The young man was close, and Rhys could feel his cheek turning hot. Rhys cleared his throat as the other drink arrived and he downed in an instant.  


Before long, Rhys could feel his mind getting fuzzy from the alcohol as he knocked back his fifth drink or maybe ninth, he couldn’t remember at this point. He really needed to stop while he was at it, but Katagawa was certainly not helping him any. There was a look in the Maliwan executive eyes that he couldn’t quite place as the younger man held a drink out for him. He steadied himself against a random bar table as he tried to rebalance himself. The noises of the music were getting louder and making his head pound. The flashing lights started to make Rhys eyes unfocused. He looked down and saw the drink Katagawa still had in his hand.  


“No thank you,” Rhys yelled as he tried to push the glass back, having the drink spill on his shirt. “Fuck.”  


“Oh dear,” Katagawa took the CEO’s hand and leaned into his ear. “Let’s get you out of here and clean you up.”  


Rhys nodded as he held the Katagawa’s hand tightly, making sure he didn’t let go, least he got lost. He walked closer to the Maliwan employee, using him as a balance of some sort. Cool air hit his face as Katagawa dragged him outside. The lights were bright in the city and it made Rhys throw a hand over his eyes. He was dragged into a cab and as he felt a hand on his thigh and soft lips against his own. The CEO could feel his cheeks warm up either from the alcohol or the fact he hadn’t gotten laid in a very long time. Katagawa pulled back as he leaned up and told the driver where they were heading. Rhys didn’t quite catch the directions as he leaned his head against the soothing cool window. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off.  


Rhys opened his eyes to Katagawa shaking him awake. The younger man told him that he needed to get up. The CEO tried to open the door but had difficulties as his fingers couldn’t grasp the handle. He heard the other door open and close before his opened and he almost fell out. He laughed as he felt Katagawa’s arms wrap around him. Rhys leaned against him, his legs becoming like noodles. Katagawa smelled nice and Rhys tried to ask him what he used as cologne, but he couldn’t get the words out. So, he just leaned his head against the man’s shoulder as he let his eyes close for a moment.  


Before Rhys knew it, his back was against a wall as he ears ringed and hands roamed against his chest. He didn’t remember how he ended up in this small room from the outside, but he didn’t care. Soft lips touched against his as Katagawa started to take off Rhys’ vest. Rhys kissed back sloppily as he wrapped his arms around Katagawa’s neck. The young man moaned as he deepened the kiss as he managed to get all of Rhys’ buttons unbuttoned. Katagawa pulled back as he grabbed Rhys’ hand and led him to a huge bed. It had orange and teal sheets and looked so soft. Rhys turned around to say something but was pushed onto the bed.  


Rhys laid on his back, the bed and pillows feeling ever so soft. He could close his eyes and falling asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that the young man began to straddle his hips. He felt his pants getting tight and he wants Katagawa to fix it as soon as possible. The Atlas CEO let a moan slip as he placed his hands on Katagawa’s hips. Even though he wanted to, he had to stop this before anything got complicated. Rhys wasn’t ready for that type of situation along with running a company.  


“I think we should stop,” Rhys mumbled as he feebly tried to push off the man on top of him.  


“Stop?” Katagawa moaned as he trailed his finger’s down Rhys’ cool skin and leaned forward. “But we’re just getting started.”  


“I’m drunk, and I don’t make good decision when I’m drunk.”  


“I’m sure this will be the best decision you’ll ever make.”  


Katagawa pushed his tongue in Rhys’ mouth as the older man moaned. Their tongue sloshed together, both finding the right amount of dominance. The tightness in Rhys’ pants was starting to become unbearable as Katagawa leaned against him. The room was getting too hot as the young man placed kisses along Rhys’ neck. Rhys kept his hands on Katagawa’s hips as he rocked his hips forward. The young man moaned as he leaned up and looked at the Atlas CEO with lustful eyes. Rhys pushed Katagawa up as he fumbled to undo his belt buckle of his pants but felt the struggle when his fingers wouldn’t corporate. He looked up when he heard a chuckle from the younger man as Katagawa pushed his hands away and helped him out.  


Rhys closed his eyes for a moment as he let Katagawa take control of taking off his pants, socks and shoes. He sighed with relief as he felt cool air touch his hardened erection, the tension finally lifting off some. He opened his eyes when the weight was shifted and watched as Katagawa walked towards a closet and opened it up. He got up on his elbows, his head swaying a little as he tried to focus his vision on the young man. He watched as Katagawa turned around with some in his hand and smirk placed against his face.  


“You look quite unhinged Rhys. I like that in a partner. I also like obedient ones too.”  


“What are you talking about?”  


“Hush,” Katagawa walked to Rhys and placed a finger against his lips. “Don’t speak unless I tell you to ok? Now I am going to tie you up and then the fun will begin.”  


Rhys opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His mind was swimming too much, and he couldn’t concentrate. He lied there as his arms with tied together and suspended above his head. The silk ribbon was soft against his skin but was tight enough to keep them in place. Katagawa stripped down to his bare skin and got back onto the bed. Rhys watched as the young man reached over to a small nightstand and pull out a small bottle and opened it. A clear liquid oozed out unto Katagawa’s fingers as he rubbed the liquid between his fingers.  


Rhys felt Katagawa’s finger push inside him as he arched his back, pulling his wrists down against the silk ribbon. The CEO looked at young man who looked at him like a predator would look at prey. Rhys licked his chapped lips as he felt his cheek reddened. As Katagawa pushed in deeper with his finger, Rhys’ erection would pulse, causing him to whine. That only made Katagawa enter another digit into Rhys. The Atlas CEO moaned and pulled against the silk ribbon. His arms were starting to get uncomfortable. Soon the digits were removed, and Rhys sighed as he mentally prepared himself as much as he could. Although the alcohol was helping him relax his body.  


Katagawa placed his dick right against Rhys’ anus and pushed in slowly. Rhys threw his head back as the pain ran throughout his body. His toes curled as he held his breath. Katagawa wasn’t girthy but he had length. He pushed deep into Rhys as he arched his back. The younger man gripped Rhys’ hip as he positioned himself. Rhys bite his lip as he tried to get in a comfortable position. He moaned as he took a long breath and relaxed his body again.  


“Fuck Rhys,” Katagawa moaned as he held onto Rhys’ hips and pushed in deep. “You’re so tight.”  


“It’s been a while,” Rhys moaned as he tried to match the young man’s speed, his drunken state not making things easier.  


“I didn’t say you could speak,” Katagawa growled as grabbed Rhys face and squeezed his cheeks hard. “This is your final warning. If you speak again, further punishment will be implemented. Understand?”  


“What?”  


“You heard what I said, Rhys! You’re testing my patience!”  


“I got it! I understand. Can you get back to fucking me now?”  


“Fine but calling me sir would have been more respectful,” Katagawa dug his nails deep into Rhys’ hips, breaking the skin as Rhys hissed. “But I guess I can only expect such disrespect from an ex-Hyperion code monkey.”  


Before Rhys could protest in anger, the young man plowed into him, hard and unforgiving. Rhys moaned as he gripped the silk fabric as he tried to get comfortable. It seemed like he had struck a nerve with Katagawa. Rhys closed his eyes as he felt pleasure seeping through his veins as the younger man hit his prostate. He moaned loudly and felt teeth against his neck. He winced and gritted his teeth as he felt Katagawa’s teeth sink into his flesh. The young man pulled back, licking his lips as Rhys looked at him through half closed eyes.  


Katagawa reached down to touch Rhys’ dick and the Atlas CEO shuddered. The young man ran his soft fingers against Rhys’ dick as he pushed deeper into the CEO. Rhys grunted as he thrusted against Katagawa’s hand as he could feel himself getting a little closer to the edge. If Katagawa didn’t stop hitting his sweet spot, he would be off the cliff in no time. Rhys opened his mouth to speak but the young man leaned up and kissed him hard. Katagawa shoved his tongue in Rhys’ mouth and won over dominance in a heartbeat. Rhys’ legs were pushed upwards, his hips up in the air and his back aching. His hands pulling hard against the silk restraints, digging slightly int his wrists. The Atlas CEO moaned and shivered as Katagawa pushed in as deep as he could. Rhys couldn’t hold back as his dick rubbed against the soft skin of the younger man’s stomach and spilled his seed all over. The ride of ecstasy hit Rhys hard as he closed his eyes in pleasure and shudder against Katagawa who pushed a few times before losing himself in the sea of pleasure.  


The young man stayed inside of Rhys, pumping cum inside him as much as he could. The CEO just laid his head back against the pillow as he relaxed his body. Soon Katagawa pulled out and got off the bed. Rhys opened his eyes as he felt soft fingers against his wrist. He watched Katagawa untie the knot, letting Rhys’ arms flop on the bed. Rhys moved his fingers and they hadn’t lost all the feeling. He stretched his arms as Katagawa disappeared into what he assumed was the bathroom as he heard water running. He moaned as his head pounded and he was trying to keep himself awake. He tried to get up, but he was woozy, so he decided to keep still and think about how was going to explain to Zero that he gone and fucked an executive of Maliwan. That surely wouldn’t go to well.  


Rhys heard the water turn off and it didn’t take long for Katagawa to come out with a robe and drenched hair. Rhys reached up and rubbed his eyes as felt the hold of sleepiness take hold. Katagawa walked over to Rhys and began to pet his head. Rhys glanced down at the young man’s hand as he saw something orange illuminate. Before he could react, Katagawa shoved the illuminating object inside Rhys’ port. Rhys’ body seized as he stared up at the ceiling as he heard a voice before everything went black.  


“Sleep tight Rhys. Soon you’ll be part of the family.”


End file.
